


Mother May I?

by the_morgue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Bloodplay, Feeding, Hand Jobs, Hunting, Leviathans, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Purgatory, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_morgue/pseuds/the_morgue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Purgatory is a piss poor excuse for home, but it was something Dean just had to get used to. It’s dull, colorless, and everything’s covered in dirt and blood - including himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother May I?

Purgatory is a piss poor excuse for home, but it was something Dean just had to get used to. It’s dull, colorless, and everything’s covered in dirt and blood - including himself. 

Everything was fighting and everywhere you looked there was a new danger, but Dean just liked to think of it as training - grounds full of monsters that he could hunt for sport. 

But he was scared at the beginning. running and hiding because he was human - which automatically put a price on his ass, - but soon he found a weapon and began to fend for himself, hacking his way through the endless days and nights trying to find some trace of Castiel. 

The day he met Benny was an unexpected one, and in Purgatory that was a rarity. He knew he shouldn’t be trusting a creature as cunning as a vampire, but the bargain he was offering was too good to refuse. Portal out of Purgatory? It sounded like a dream, although it was something to work towards -  
but he had to stay long enough to find Castiel and though Benny was wary, Dean made it clear he wouldn’t hold up his end if they didn’t remain, which forced the vampire to agree. 

They had a purpose now - a method to their madness and it gave Dean something to live for. Each day he’d get up and see Benny’s face, smile and descend from their makeshift crawl space to immediately start chopping heads to get to the other side. Dean could practically smell the victory, and he could tell Benny could too. 

Every day the pair was getting stronger and closer. It was odd to think about - Dean Winchester, friends with a vampire of all things. He supposed he trusted him because of how he could relate. Obviously, Dean hadn’t been a vampire very long - save a couple of days - but he had been one nonetheless and he knew how hard it had to be for Benny to survive decades without human blood, and still contain himself. It was the ultimate display of trust. It was funny though because to Dean, Benny wasn’t a partner nor a companion - he was a friend. Benny the vampire was Dean’s friend.  
\----

Today they’d ran into some trouble, and Dean was alone. Two Levithans had chased Benny out from the clearing back into the forest and that left him to take care of the third. It was hiding, obviously going for the blitz attack and the creature had the upper hand. 

His weapon was drawn and he held it over his shoulder, braced and circling the small open area for a sight of the creature. His head hurt, and it was pulsing - alone and senses warped from the sudden quiet, all Dean could do was wait. 

“Come on you fucking coward!”

He narrowed his eyes and growled, hurling his words into the dark forest like cannons. Fearless and determined to kill this Levi sonofabitch before Benny found himself outnumbered and headless somewhere in the woods. 

“Come on!”

He shouted again, lowering his head and licking his lips, tightening the death grip he had on the handle of his blade. He heard rustling in the bushes behind him, and he whipped around to find the Leviathan running in towards him, mouth open to reveal the hideous teeth and tongue. 

Dean ran backwards and swung his blade, missing as the creatures mouth closed so he could see it’s human face. It swung it’s fist at Dean and it connected with his face, flinging it to the side. It punched Dean again and he staggered, falling forward and ramming into the creature so it would crash down onto it’s back. 

Before it knew what was happening Dean climbed atop it and straddled it’s hips, keeping it planted right where it was. It struggled under the strength of Dean’s body and he smirked, lowering his dirt covered face down to level with the creature’s and drew his weapon against it’s neck hard. 

“I’m the one who sent you bastards back to Purgatory.” 

He reminded, voice a strained growl - face straight as it had ever been as the mixture of blood coating him was joined with another dose of black goo as he connected the blade and hacked off the Levi’s head. 

He smiled and picked up his weapon along with the head he’d just removed, and threw it as far away from the body as he could before letting himself rest.

It was only as he lowered himself against a nearby tree that he noticed Benny emerging from the woods.

The vampire looked calm and collected, certainly not like he’d just fought off two creatures at once. He walked forward with a harsh smirk on his face and cocked his head to the side as he reached the hunter. 

“How long did you watch?” Dean asked, chest heaving as he shifted against the bark digging into his back. 

Benny shrugged and knelt beside Dean, licking his lips. “Well. About from when you reminded that son’bitch who exactly was dicing him up.” 

Dean looked down at his hands and wiped the Levi blood onto his jeans, focusing on the new stain as Benny continued.

“You know Winchester, it’s mighty erotic the way you kill.” he spoke clearly, looking Dean right in the eye even though he wasn’t getting the look in return. 

“Shut up.” Dean spat, finally looking into Benny’s dark eyes and seeing lust. Honest lust like humans had, whether it be for blood or sex - or both. 

“Really.” He countered, not saying another word as his thick fingers went for the hunters belt. Dean protested, but Benny threw his tired hands away.  
“Let me.” he said sternly, and even though it was in Dean’s nature to rise to a challenge he longed for a feeling other than constant fear and bloodlust, so he went limp and allowed the vampire to yank down his zipper and shove a rough calloused hand down his pants. 

In all his life this had been the first time he’d been touched by a man - but when Benny gripped his cock it was certainly not what he expected. This was all grip and not at all how he was used to having his dick handled. He groaned and pushed his hips up, but they were stunted by the vamp’s other hand shoving at his waist as he jerked him off slowly. 

Dean didn’t question the fact that Benny’s mouth was inching closer to his bared throat, just kept repeating ‘I trust him’ in his head over and over while the words got jumbled in the constant rough tug on his cock. It felt good, and Dean whined when Benny licked the white flesh under his ear before whispering roughly. 

“May I?” 

Dean’s body went rigid, but the hand on his cock kept moving steadily. He could feel the rise in his belly, but Dean was still in the distance. He knew what Benny wanted, and he nodded - licking his dry lips and leaning his head to further bear himself. 

Dean’s cock was leaking and with each stroke the precome slicked him up, causing the hand to glide faster. It was increasingly getting harder to contain himself, and he cursed - closing his eyes and leaning into the pleasure. 

When Benny thought Dean was distracted enough, he bared his fangs and sank them into the hunter’s throat, ignoring the long whine that came from the Dean’s mouth and tasting the pure blood like he’d never tasted it before. He moaned - sucking the blood slowly so he wouldn’t get carried away. It was a luxury, and he made sure to savor every last drop. 

Dean was getting weak, but he didn’t protest. He trusted Benny to stop when he needed to, and honestly he enjoyed the now slight sting in his throat. He opened his eyes and groaned, Benny’s hand speeding up and bringing his orgasm forward at an alarming pace. 

It was like Benny could sense it, because at the moment of impact he removed his teeth from the wound - watching Dean shudder underneath his touch and spill over the vampire’s hand. 

Dean closed his eyes again and leaned against the bark. He noticed immediately after he came Benny withdrew his hand from under the waistband of his boxers, and leaned back on his haunches. 

“Thank you brotha.” 

He said smoothly, licking his lips. 

Dean opened his eyes and smirked, because he knew he wasn’t saying thank you for allowing him to jerk Dean off, he was saying thank you for giving him the blood. It was like an eye for an eye, and things sort of fell into place.  
“No, thank you.” Dean said, mocking a slight bow as he fastened his pants.


End file.
